HillsBro Manor
by TokiDolceBee
Summary: This fic is a Ghost Hunters story. it has no major pairings. Does have a OC. and does give hints of Jay/Grant, Steve/Tango. All fic readers will enjoy. And GH fans will like. If ever finished.


"Grant and I received an email from Danny, one of our trainees on our west taps team family,"

_Danny Lipids_

_Hey J and Grant,_

_I have a great place for you guys to check out. It's the Hillsboro manor in East Fort, California. The manor was built in the early 1800's and was owned by several people that the current owner (Heath Morris) has no information on. He claims that at night there is a boy who stalks the halls and rooms and terrorizes him. He doesn't know who the boy is or why he's there. Recently me and the West taps team investigated this manor and found throughout the night was nothing but extreme activity. I have mailed you the video and audio from our experience there. It was intense and we feel you need to come out and see it for yourself and see what you can make of it. I sent papers with all the activity that has claimed and had at this manor._

_Give me a call._

"After getting the footage and EVPs we were determined to check this place out." Grant stated to the camera for the new episode of Ghost Hunters.

In the van on their way to San Diego, California.

"I'm super excited about this place. The only time we hear from Danny about a place claimed to be haunted, it never fails to be." Grant says to Jason who is driving.

"Yeah she's good, and thermal with all the work she does. She knows her stuff. And it's a pleasure working with her." Jason replies.

"Agreed. I'm thinking we should make her into a full investigator and make her a full time taps member."

"You know I have been thinking about that for several days since we got the message."

2 days later

"finally San Diego" Jason says over the radio as they pass the sign 'welcome to San Diego'. Its 11 am when they make it to the manor where they see Danny sitting on the steps with what appears to be the owner. The man stood as they pulled up. he was roughly 6 feet in high, slim with big eyes, blue big eyes and black curly hair to his sholders. fair sikn. They step out, fallowed up by Steve and Tangos van.

"Hey everybody" she says with a big smile spread across her face. giving the three a hug. "My bestie!" she exclaims when she sees Tango run from the truck and hug her.

"hey Im Jason and this is Grant and Steve." Jason says as the owner shakes their hands.

"Im Heth Moris, and welcome to HillsBro manor." Heth said ethusiasticly.

"thank you, it's extremly beautiful, but smaller then we expected." Grant points out. The manor had 3 stories, a large wide stair case to the double doors. It was wide like a normal house and had a brick strucher.

"yeah, we get that alot. Okay on with the tour."

"okay you two, can you start unloading the equipment" Jason turns to Danny and Tango.

"Aye aye Cap-e-ton" Danny says soluting him sarcasticly. Jason rolls his eyes.

"cute" and he walks away hearing Tango laughing as they open up the van door. The two camera men follow.

The six enter the two doors. Heth begains to speak.

"this is the main living area. the activity here is mild, but still frightening. The chairs move ranomly across the floor, pictures being knoked off the walls and nails sliding up and down this stair case here." they walk half way up the stair case and see nails dug into the paint of the wall. "every time I repaint it, later that night it happens again. now to the second floor. we have a maid come in and she keeps the place decent, so when we have tourist come through here its kept up" Jason cut him off.

"what is this place for?"

"I bought the home for me to make into a music school, but when I found it was as old as it was and everything in here was original I turned it into a place where tourist pay to see a grand victorian house. but our maid when I first bought the home was cleaning on this floor in this room, while i was down stairs, she saw a naked little boy run past this door frame giggling histaricly. she chased after him and called me up to help her search. we started checking the rooms where we would hear the giggling but no one was found then again we would hear it from a seprate room. This has happened about 12 times. the maid is just now so use to it she figures its just a spirt of a child playing hide and seek with her. On her free time she plays. We called the police when we found nothing the first time and then that day by the chef he told me that the last owners of the home experianced the same thing in the 70's, but sold it shortly after. No one had owned it since." Heth says leading them to the third floor. "I was also told by the chef that the people who owned it before the Tompsons, were a family of a mother, father, grandfather, and two sons. this was in the 1940's, but one night the two boys went missing, and were never found, so the family moved." Walking into a large libary looking room, he stopped them. "this room when you walk past it at night you see a body hanging from the center of the celing. You can hear crying and moaning. But when you walk in and cut on the lights you see the body just vanish, but at the coner of you eye you see a small black figure dart past you out the hall and you can hear the scammering from feet running away this has happened three times. Theres much more that happens but that would take days to tell."

"Oh jeez." Grant states in a bit of disbalefe. they walk back down to the first floor.

"is there a basment?" Jason asks.

"Yes but the door is sealed shut, it always has been even before I moved in, and no windows to climb through."

"Do you stay in this house?" Grant follows.

"Oh no I live with my family off the coast." They walk to the door, and find everything unloaded and ready for setting up.

"Okay home base is in the van, we need 5 dvd cameras 10 MVPs. Steve do your thing." Grant tells them stepping out side then turning to Steve. Steve nodds walking down to the other two, as Jason and Grant walk around the house.

"Okay follow me and help me grab those." Steve points to the cameras and extension cords. They walk in. They set one camera facing up the first stair case. Another in the living room angled to catch the whole room. One on the second floor hallway. A camera facing up the second stair case. In the hall on the other end and one in the libary getting a perfect angle few of the whole room including the center of the celing.

"Okay now its time for the EVPs." Steve begans to grab them as Tango helps, while then Danny stays in the van hooking up the cameras and checking their angles for inplacments. But all is well it looks great. Its about 5 pm and they have completed setting everything up. the voice recorders were placed in all of the main rooms. Living room, kitchen, and all of the bedrooms. everything and everyone was ready to get going. Danny was sitting in the van when Tango and Steve came out with Jason and Grant.

"everything working properly?" Jason ask.

"Yupp, now time to eat." she shut the van doors.

"where to Mrs. Cali." Grant nudges.

"Philnos!" She states excitedly.

10 pm rolls around, which means off to work. The taps team pulls up adressing the owner Heth its time for them to get to work and we'll see him a bit later.

"okay you guys lights out" Jason says with a clap of his hands. and off they went switching off every light or turning the bulbs for the ones that didnt have switches. Now its pitch black. They head back to the van and grabbed their hand held equipment.

"hey, since there is a odd number for this were going to rotate. I want you and Tango on the third floor," Grant points to Danny, "me and J will be on the second, and you Steve will be in the van." They nodd. "Ill radio you when its time for Steve to go on the first floor with you two." he continues

"Okay sure, lets get going." Dan and Tango head for the door, Jay and Grant shortly behind. All four head up the first flight of steps and they part at the second.

"This is Grant and J on the second floor of the Hillsbro manor. Its claimed to have a small boy that runs up and down these hall ways laughing as if he is playing hide and seek with the residence." Jason speaks clearly. Jason is holding the thermal camera and Grant is holding the screen. Nothing yet. They enter the first room on the left.

"This place is creepy in the dark." Grant says leaning into Jason's side.

"Yeah it is." He smiled at the warmth and ran his hand down Grants back, but parted shortly as the camera man came around the corner into the room. The thermal image camera scanned the room as Grant is watching every movement. Still nothing, so they attempt to provoke it.

"So, you think you bad running around here throwing things and playing tricks on people?" No answers for Jay.

Meanwhile on the third floor Danny and Tango was just exiting the first door on the right and heading into the one right next to it.

"I don't get why that room is the only one that's empty." Tango exclaims

"Yeah no kidding, I call that lazy." making her point by sitting on the floor with her back against the wall straight across from the door...

The camera man watches and waits.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah i did, where did that come from?"

"Through the wall" she gets up and presses her ear to the wall, tango follows suit. They both can hear soft tapping on the other side of the wall. She knocks firmly and instantly a loud reply of two knocks came booming back. They both jumped away from the wall.

Todd let the camera drop from his shoulder, and spoke "hey let's get an interview in, stand against that wall Danny."

_Interview_

"Tango and I heard quiet tapping coming from the other side of this wall so I knocked, and got the same knock back. I'm thinking it might be a loose pipe so I'm going to knock again and if I get that same reply I'll most likely scratch it off as old pluming."

She walked away from the wall and went back to her same position and did the same knock. Instead of the knock back there was a slam against the wall so hard you could see the wall shake. Tango stumble back into Todd, where Danny backed away and began to the door to the other room on the other side. Tango follows and the camera trails shortly behind.

"Hey!" Tango states to her "don't take off like that." she nods and ran her hand over the huge dent in the wall.

"O man we were just in here that wasn't there before." Tango touches it as well

"It's like someone slammed their self into the wall and ran." Tango backs away and pulls out his radio and pages Jason.

"Jay?"

"Go ahead."

"We got somet..." at that same moment in the middle of his words Danny screams as she is yanked down, falling on her back. She was being dragged from the wall straight to the door. She was kicking and yelling 'Are you getting this?' She tries to pull herself free, Danny's hand found the edge of the door fame. She grabs it and yanks her hair loose from the grip. You could hear loud running down the hall and a door slamming shut. Tango runs to her aid helping her up.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Dan?" She giggles, sitting up.

"Yeah I'm cool." You could hear Jason and Grant rushing up the stairs as she's pulling herself up.

"What the heck happened?" Grant is pulled back by Jason and he begins to examine her.

"I was standing at this wall looking at it because this dent wasn't here before we left into the room next door, then when we came back after hearing something slammed into the wall three times, there it was. I was suddenly dragged by something when Tango called you guys to come up here I don't know what it was. It felt like claws scraping my scalp as a grab my hair."

"Are you okay"

"Yeah fine my scalps bleeping though" she touches her head and rubs her bloody fingers together.

"Let's get her to the van." Grant grabs for the radio and calls down to Steve. "Hey, have a med kit waiting down at the van."

"Got it" Steve replied back. All three stepped out of the dark house after struggling to keep Danny on track to the van. She kept claiming she was okay and wanted to go back up. They refused her that. Tango skipping to the van door. Steve hopped out of the side with the kit.

"Who's hurt?"

"Guess!" Dan said with her hand on the side of her head.

"You?" He asked sarcastically, giving the kit to Jason. She flipped him off and sat down in the passenger seat that Grant offered opening the door. Jason kind of smirked; she still was herself all the same. Grant began to look at the cuts in her head.

"They're not deep, so some alcohol will do." She gave him a 'fuck that' look and snatched the kit and dropped it on the floor board in the back seat.

"I'm fine." She touched her head again, standing up and walking back up the stairs. "Let's go, we only have a few more rooms to look over."

"Follow her." Jason Pointed at her looking at Steve. He stood up rolling his eyes, jogging after her. "Why are you standing there?" He said annoyed to Dave "Go!". He nodded and grabbed the camera and chased behind into the manor.


End file.
